Team Bartowski vs The Mouse House
by Sunshineali
Summary: Ellie has a surprise planned for Casey and brings Chuck and Sarah along to join in the fun. This is the third fic in this series.
1. Chapter 1

John and Ellie had been spending most of their time off together for the past few weeks. They enjoyed intimate dinners out and long walks in the hills after work. Sometimes they'd go running together and other times they'd catch a movie on one or the others couch, he'd even taken her to a drive-in movie when he'd bought his new car. They were both fairly certain that Chuck and Sarah weren't aware of exactly what was going on between them. Casey figured that they had to know something was going on due to the sheer amount of time he spent with Ellie. But it was fun to keep them guessing. He didn't volunteer any information to Sarah and knew that Ellie hadn't said anything to Chuck as she had agreed with him that it would be fun to see how long Chuck could hold out before asking her to spill the beans. Knowing how perceptive his partner could be, Casey was surprised that Sarah hadn't called him on it yet, but figured she soon would.

She'd called him on his cell earlier and told him that she and Chuck were going to a movie. The two of them had been spending more and more time together without Casey in tow. That would have pissed him off earlier, but now he enjoyed his free time as he could spend it with Ellie. Just as he hung up, his phone rang again but this time it was Ellie. "Hi John, do you have plans tonight?" she inquired.

"Yes, but only if they involve you," That was smooth he inwardly grinned as he heard her light laugh.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you. When do you get off?"

"At three, why what's the deal?"

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise, but dress casual and I'll knock after I get home and freshen up so be ready at about three thirty okay?"

"Okay, I'll be ready. See you soon, Bye." He hung up and smiled at how he actually said goodbye to her. He never said hello or goodbye on the phone but found himself doing it with her whenever they talked. Somehow, just hanging up the phone on her sweet voice bugged him. He wondered what she was planning. They'd gone to the beach for a midnight-picnic the last time she'd surprised him. And what a picnic that had been. He grinned at the memory. Their relationship was getting heavy. While they hadn't had intercourse yet, they were definitely comfortable with each others bodies and had spent considerable time exploring and pleasing each other intimately. Casey didn't want to push Ellie. He figured when she was ready, they'd both know and until that time, he was fine waiting patiently.

Casey took a quick shower and changed into casual clothes consisting of jeans and an Ed Hardy t-shirt. He grabbed a beer and took a sip when his cell rang again. It was Sarah. Apparently Chuck had a "mini-flash", whatever the hell that was, and Sarah felt that instead of going to the movies alone, they should stay home or at least have Casey with them if they went out. This changed he and Ellie's plans. After telling Sarah about Ellie's plans for a surprise, Sarah quickly told him she would have Chuck get Ellie to invite she and Chuck along on the surprise that way they would all be together. Casey sighed as this wasn't exactly what he wanted but figured it could be worse so he agreed.

--

"Hey Ellie, what are you up to?" Chuck asked as his sister hurriedly walked in and rushed down the hall towards the shower.

"I'm going out tonight. What are you doing?"

Chuck noted that she never mentioned who she was with when she went out but he grinned as he knew it was a certain six foot four, two hundred forty pound undercover agent/friend/associate or whatever Casey was to Chuck. "Nothing" he replied "Sarah is coming over and I was hoping we could all hang out by the pool or something."

Ellie stopped in the hall and appeared to be mulling something over. "Okay, sit down Chuck, I have to talk to you."

Chuck took a seat knowing what was coming, but not letting on, deciding to just let her talk.

"Chuck, you know I'm long over my break up with Devon, and I think you know I've been spending a lot of time with John lately." Chuck nodded as she continued. "Well, it's gotten serious and we're together now. I was waiting for the right time to tell you and I asked John to let me tell you, so he hasn't said anything either. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner, but it was kind of fun having our secret. I hope you aren't hurt or angry with me."

"Ellie, I'm not angry at all, I'm happy for you. And, you're right, I figured something was going on with you two but I have a secret to share as well. Sarah and I saw you a few months ago with John in your car. He was driving and you were on the seventy three and you were a..you were kind of making out with him as he was driving."

"You both knew and you didn't let on! what little sneaks you are" she admonished as she playfully punched his arm. "I'm going to have to get you both back, but not tonight. Here is the deal, I'm surprising John and taking him to Disneyland. It's the perfect place for a romantic date, but I have to surprise him as I don't think he'd be too keen to agree if I give him the choice. I think it would be perfect if you and Sarah joined us. He'd relax a bit with his friends along and our secret will be out without any drama. What do you think?"

Chuck actually laughed as he thought of gruff, serious, stern Casey wearing Mickey Mouse Ears and riding It's A Small World.

"What, what's so funny?" Ellie demanded.

"Oh nothing, you sure you want us tagging along?"

"Oh, it'll be fun, it's not a problem. I just want to keep our destination a surprise for John. I mean he'll figure it out once we get into the parking lot, but it will be fun watching his reaction once he figures out exactly where I'm taking him," she grinned.

That was an understatement Chuck thought. It would be fun to see Casey's reaction as well now that he and Sarah would be joining them. He suspected Casey showed a softer side of himself to Ellie. He wondered how or when Casey would tell her who he really was or if he even could. He'd struggled with them being together when he'd first spied them together, but realized their relationship was very similar to he and Sarah's except theirs was real and not a cover. While Casey was not what Chuck would consider a sensitive person, to be fair, he'd only seen the professional side of Casey so only Ellie knew what he was really like when he let his guard down. Tonight would prove most interesting for all of them he thought.

The three of them stopped and knocked on Casey's door and Sarah noted that he did a good job acting surprised at their presence for Ellie's sake. Sarah knew that Casey must have very strong feelings for Ellie to go through all of the subterfuge for her sake and that made her happy. He'd never confided in her regarding Ellie, but now that it was out in the open, maybe he would. She'd started off her tentative partnership with Casey on shaky ground but now found herself actually liking him and caring about him. She was so sad when he and Ilsa had broken up and wanted him to be happy or as happy as he could be under their unusual circumstances and now that he'd found Ellie, Sarah felt it really couldn't have worked out any better. In fact there was a time, unbeknownst to Casey that Graham had actually suggested the possibility of Casey having an orchestrated "cover" relationship with Ellie and that was just so sad. Now, he had the real thing going with Ellie and Sarah was glad because she knew with him having a personal stake in things, Ellie and Chuck both would be as safe as they possibly could be. Casey would annihilate anyone who tried to harm her, Ellie or Chuck for that matter and if the NSA, or god forbid her own CIA tried to get "creative" and pull anything sneaky with Chuck, Casey would buck it, she knew this in her heart and for some reason, it made her feel good. They were all thrown together now and were kind of their own little family with Morgan and Ana tossed in on occasion. Sarah felt a happy warm feeling come over her and smiled brightly up at Casey as they walked to Ellie's convertible and Team Bartowski set off for the Happiest Place on Earth.

--

For whatever reason, Ellie liked it when John drove her car. She liked watching him drive and concentrate. She liked being able to play with his hair or rub his thigh or kiss his neck as he drove. She also liked the freedom of being able to chat with her brother and Sarah in the back seat and watch the sights as they whizzed by. When she was with John, he almost always drove no matter whose car they took.

"So where do you want me to go for this surprise?" he asked.

"Just take the 405 to 5 south," she instructed with a smile. Casey popped the top on the convertible and was going to grab her hand but hesitated. Then he thought to himself 'screw it they know now so I'm going to hold her hand if I damn well please' so he grabbed it and pulled it into his lap. They headed off with the stereo playing, the wind in their hair and a happy Chuck and Sarah in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Forty Five minutes later, they turned onto Harbor Boulevard and everyone in the car intently watched Casey as he realized where they were headed. He turned to Ellie and had a strange look on his face. It wasn't a frown, nor even a smirk. He didn't look angry but he did look ever so slightly uncomfortable. "So, it looks like we're going to spend the evening in the mouse-house eh?" he questioned as he pulled into the Disneyland parking structure.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh out loud at the range of subtle expressions that were playing across his face. Once she got started laughing, Chuck snickered in the backseat and then Sarah started giggling. All of the laughing finally got Casey to smile and laugh himself. They all sat in the car in the parking garage laughing as people streamed past them glancing at them curiously.

Ellie was still laughing and leaned over and pulled his handsome face to her lips and kissed him. "I confess John, I was too afraid to tell you where we were going in case you refused. I hope you aren't disappointed."

"Emm with a kiss like that, I can easily spend a night with Mickey" he murmured just for her to hear. "You have to be my Minnie though" and then he said loud enough for all to hear "And don't expect me to wear mouse ears with my name on the front because that will never happen."

Casey's attention momentarily drifted from Ellie when he heard Chuck snort. Normally he'd growl at Chuck, but he really was in a good mood and turned his attentions back to Ellie.

"I'll happily be your Minnie, and no ears for you _this_ time. You know, I've always felt Disneyland is such a romantic place but I've never been here on a date before. This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah and if you have to suffer through this indignity Big Guy, then we'll all suffer with you," Chuck gleefully added.

Everyone got out of the car as John raised the convertible top and locked the car up. As they walked to the shuttle, John checked his girlfriend out. She was beautiful. She had on a black denim mini skirt and a pink t-shirt with Mickey Mouse emblazoned in gold foil on the front and pink wedge sandals. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon and she was glowing with excitement. He failed to initially understand how anyone would associate Disneyland with being romantic but now it was crystal clear to him they were all in for a very nice evening.

Sarah was inwardly excited about going to Disneyland. Really, really excited to be specific. She hadn't been since she was a teen and she felt young and innocent again. She was mentally cataloging what rides she wanted to go on first and trying to plan the shortest route to hit them all. This was going to be so much fun. It was the perfect evening as well, warm and balmy with a slight breeze. She was also secretly pleased that she was with Chuck. She knew he would enjoy himself and make everyone's experience all the better with his happy, carefree attitude. She found herself growing more and more attracted to him. He was tall, smart and handsome in his own way. But it was his personality that was his best quality. She was unaware that Chuck was watching her intently with a soft smile on his face. He wondered what was going through her mind and decided to ask.

"You were lost in thought. Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She opened up and told him what she was feeling, deciding that she wasn't ashamed to be that open with him and express her glee.

Chuck just grinned and put his arm around her as they walked. It was fun to see this side of her. She was as relaxed and happy as he'd ever seen her and it made his gut twist. He wanted tonight to be perfect for her and for his sister and things were looking like they were heading in that direction.

As they entered the park, Chuck announced that he had to make a quick stop in the Emporium. Everyone else waited on the benches as Casey went into squad leader mode and studied the map to plan their assault. Chuck hurried into the store and went right to work. Five minutes later he rushed up to the group. "Sorry guys, but I just had to get these." He opened his bag and pulled out matching grey t-shirts for he and Sarah with Mickey Mouse proudly displayed on the front. He whipped his shirt off and pulled on the new t-shirt and pointed Sarah to the women's restroom. "Go change...hurry, I want to go on Pirates of the Caribbean first." As she scurried off, he pulled out a gold Minnie mouse "ear" hat for Ellie. She squealed as she took it. It was adorable. "I didn't have time to get your name embroidered sorry."

"No Chuck, it's fine thank you sweetie!" she kissed him on the cheek and ran after Sarah to admire it in the restroom mirror.

"Nice" was all Casey said to him.

"Yeah, well I try. Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you."

Casey backed away from Chuck with his palms out and said "No way Bartowski, don't even go there."

"Don't worry Big Guy, no ears for you, I heard that part in the car, but here, seriously, I couldn't get something for everyone else and not get something for you considering that you have my back all of the time." He handed Casey a royal blue polo shirt that was simple and sporty and had "Mickey U" embroidered in white thread on the right breast. He held it out to Casey giving a genuine smile.

Casey contemplated shoving it back at him but after further examination noted that it really was a nice shirt. Almost exactly like his Buy More shirt but in a much better color and he knew it would be comfortable. "Thanks um that was nice of you" he said as he took it. He quickly whipped off his t-shirt and put on the polo shirt. Sarah and Ellie came back and they smiled broadly. "Wow, you look great!" Ellie said as she beamed at Casey. "The color matches your eyes...very sexy.. I like it."

"Nice work Chuck. I can't believe you got him to wear a Disney shirt!" Sarah snorted as she casually took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of Casey before he realized what she was doing.

_Her and her damned camera phone_ he inwardly growled as Sarah smirked knowingly at him.

"Okay guys, let's dump off our junk in a locker and get this show on the road," Chuck said taking charge for the moment.

They headed off to the locker room and collected all of their junk. Purses, backpacks, shopping bags and old shirts were about to be locked in when Ellie asked John a simple question.

"John, do you have any pockets?"

Just as Casey answered_ yes_, Chuck yelled "Nooo don't answer that Casey..."

Everyone stopped and looked at him like he had a screw loose.

Chuck made eye contact with Casey. "Dude don't say I didn't try and warn you. You are so screwed now."

"What are you talking about Bartowski?" Casey grunted.

"Didn't you see that one coming Big Guy? I was just trying to cover your back. Now you're going to be her personal pack mule. It's one of the first things you learn to try and avoid. Even _I_ know that if you have pockets, _they_ are always going to ask you to keep their lipstick or hairbrush for them and then you look like a dork with a huge pocket of crap."

Both Ellie and Sarah gave Chuck a dirty look as Ellie worked her wiles on Casey. "Oh don't listen to him John, he's full of it. I just wanted you to hold my ID and my money it's not like I wanted you to carry my makeup, camera and brush!"

"Or tampon," Chuck whispered to Casey who in return gave him a horrified look. "I tried to warn you Dude," he whispered.

Now it was Sarah's turn. "So, _do_ _you_ have any pockets Chuck?" she asked in a somewhat irritated tone.

"Well yeah, I guess..." he gingerly replied seeing where this was headed.

"Good! here is my gum, my ID, my money _and_ my lip gloss. Shove it in your pocket and let's go. Oh, I forgot here is my camera too!" She grabbed Ellie's hand and they sassily walked ahead leaving Chuck and Casey to bring up the rear.

"Nice work Casey!" Chuck groaned as he shifted uncomfortably trying to fit Sarah's camera into his cargo shorts.

"What" Casey growled back. "I didn't do anything!"

"You must learn Grasshopper" Chuck laughed as he did his best Kung Fu Master imitation but stopped when Casey's palm shoved him sideways into a large Winnie The Pooh character.

"Come on boys behave, we're going on Pirates of the Caribbean first" Ellie yelled.

They were pleased that the park wasn't nearly as full as it could be and the line was very short. They winded their way through the ropes and were quickly seated on the boat. Chuck and Sarah had the front seat with Casey and Ellie in the seat behind them. As the boat floated away from the launch, both men settled in and put their arms around their women. Sarah was leaning forward excitedly waiting for the first waterfall drop. The music began, and as they always did, everyone on the boat started singing "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, The Pirates Life For Me" at the top of their lungs. Except for Casey of course. He pulled Ellie close into his side as the boat crashed down the first drop and lightly sprayed them with water. She squealed happily as she sang the pirate anthem and leaned into him as close as she could get. Sarah was shrieking with delight as she and Chuck took the full on splash of water directly to the face. They gasped and giggled as they too sang the anthem at the top of their lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Their next stop was The Haunted Mansion. The line was longer so they stood patiently and chatted. "So Sarah, did you know John before you met Chuck?" Ellie innocently asked.

"Yes, he's been having lunch at Wienerlicious for what?" she looked at Casey

"About three years" he casually answered. Chuck watched the two agents casually and easily lie to his sister and it bothered him but he understood why it had to be. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that things would work out fine over time. And the good thing was that Ellie literally was the most understanding person he knew. When the time came for Casey to own up, she'd be fine with it. He was the good guy after all and no matter how gruff he could be, Chuck knew that they were lucky to have him watching over them. Most men could not do his job, as necessary as it was, and he was defenitely the right man for the job. He was a rock.

"We would talk in the restaurant when he had his lunch and when I wasn't too busy, in fact, he actually introduced me to Chuck when he brought him along for lunch one day."

"Why do you always call him Casey instead of John?" Ellie asked.

That one caught Sarah off guard and Casey quickly intervened for her. "At the Buy More, everyone uses their last name only. It kind of started with our boss, Big Mike, and just became a habit."

Chuck chimed in "That's all Sarah's ever heard anyone call him even though his name tag says John. I call him Casey, our boss calls him Casey, Morgan calls him Casey. It's kind of weird but you get used to it."

"I just automatically say Casey, but I haven't really thought about it before," Sarah said as she looked up Casey. "Cas..I mean John, would you rather I call you John. I don't mean to be rude and if it makes you uncomfortable it's no problem."

Casey laughed "What do I call you? Sarah or Walker. I use your last name as well. Does that bug you?"

"No"

"Well there you go. No harm no foul." he grinned.

Sarah and Chuck laughed it all off and Casey would remain Casey. Ellie however preferred John and she told him so. "Well, I'm not calling my boyfriend by his last name. Even if you wanted me to John, I wouldn't. He is...you are John!"

John smiled down at her and rubbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. They finally were at the front of the line and entered the dark elevator that would take them into the haunted mansion. When the lights went out and everyone in the room screamed, Ellie spun so she was facing John and pressed her entire body provocatively into his and rubbed herself against him. Luckily, the music and background noise was loud enough to cover the groan that came from Casey. Ellie let her hands wander as she kissed him deeply he was heating up fast and couldn't wait to get on that ride. A few minutes later, they were seated in their private "ghoul" car as it slowly progressed into the dark depths of the haunted house. "Well it's not the tunnel of Love, but it will do," she told him in a sultry voice as she kissed him and whispered something very dirty to him. John's jaw dropped in amazement. "You want to what?"

"You heard me."

It gave a whole new meaning to the Happiest Place on Earth. "You can't do...oh god, you just can't do that..here..Ellie...it's really... it's not a...oh Jesus!" he choked out.

"But, it's a nice," she licked his ear; "long," she licked his neck; "ride," she breathed as she kissed his lips. "Just let me have my fun" she enticingly argued. He hoped she knew what she was doing or he was going to get off that ride and have to go right onto Splash Mountain for a good rinse.

Then, just as quick as she started, she finished and sat up looking so innocent in her Mickey Mouse t-shirt and gold hat. John just threw his head back and started laughing and then he leaned down and kissed his innocent girlfriend. She contentedly curled back into his side and cuddled against him as they finished the ride.

"You know what they say, Payback is a bitch" he sexily teased as they stepped out of the buggy and joined Chuck and Sarah who were waiting outside.

"That's what I'm hoping!" she grinned.

He swatted her rear. "I think you spent too much time on Pirates of the Caribbean. You're quite the sassy wench." He held her hand as they walked the promenade along the River of America.

"Wasn't that fun" Sarah gushed. "I think the Haunted Mansion is my favorite ride here."

"It's definitely my favorite ride now." Casey happily added as he squeezed Ellie's hand.

"Hey let's go on Splash Mountain next" Sarah suggested, practically vibrating with energy and excitement.

Chuck grimaced "No, let's do that last as my pants always get wet and I look like a geek."

"You are a geek," Casey joked, earning a playful shove from Ellie.

"John, weren't you worried about getting your pants wet too?" she coyly commented.

He leaned down and quietly whispered "if you keep up this naughty behavior, I'm going to have to take you over my knee and give you a spanking."

Instead of getting a grin or smile or a witty comeback from her, he saw her eyes darken with lust as she stared at him in want. Casey had been trained in self control and restraint but found he had none at that moment. He wanted to ravish her right there, strip her naked, except for the gold ears, she could leave those on, and have at her happiest place.

Thankfully, Chuck and Sarah had decided they'd go on the Matterhorn. They walked along taking in the sights and sounds and Sarah asked Chuck how he was doing. "Any flashes Chuck?"

"No, all is well, you can relax and resume your enjoyment."

"I really am having fun. I love this place and haven't been for so long and I'm really glad that I'm here with you." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips.

Chuck was surprised. Normally she only kissed him when they were around people who thought they were a real couple. But she had just kissed him and not a peck, but a real kiss with no reason to do so other than she wanted to. He smiled and put his arm around her as they walked behind his sister and Casey.


	4. Chapter 4

As they stood in line for the Matterhorn, Ellie leaned back against John. He pulled her ponytail to the side and leaned down and brushed her neck with a soft kiss. "This is my favorite ride," he murmured. She arched against him as his hands wrapped around her front and rested on her belly. "You want to know why?" he continued. She nodded her head. "Because you'll be between my legs." She spun around in his arms and again, he saw the lust in her eyes.

"Then I can't wait to get on this ride," she replied, as her eyes mischiveiouly twinkled and she gave him a hot kiss.

They got situated with Chuck and Sarah in the front of the bob sled and he and Ellie in the back. Casey stretched out his long legs and Ellie snuggled in between them. This ride was so turbulent, all she could do was scream and laugh and clutch Casey's strong thighs for support as they were tossed around and hurled up and down. As the car slowly climbed the mountain, he felt her full weight resting against his groin and smiled. _Yep, this was definitely his favorite ride._ As the ride slowed at the summit of the hill, ready to plunge them down into it's cavernous depths, he cupped her breasts in his large hands and squeezed them earning a lusty moan from her but it was short lived and turned into a piercing scream as the coaster plunged and twisted wildly in it's descent. Casey even found himself whooping it up with the rest of them. Their screams and yells and laughter permeating the caverns. Ellie relaxed into John as the ride slowed around the bend before coming to a halt, noting that his hands had wandered and were tickling the insides of her thighs. She squirmed between his legs and arched back into him as she felt him kissing her neck when Chuck turned around. "Oh man that was fun Whooo Hooo that was fast. I really think the left side is way faster than the right don't you?"

She was panting hard but was able to answer him. "Yes it's hard and fast..I like it."

Now it was Casey's turn to groan.

Everyone stumbled out, wet from the spray of the water fall they passed and panting from their screams and laughter.

"Oh my God that was fun! let's go on it again later tonight." Ellie giggled as she unconsciously took John's hand and started swinging it as she walked or rather skipped along next to Sarah. She was still swinging his arm and now skipping along backwards as she faced Casey. "What are we going to go next?" she excitedly asked him.

John was in awe of her. She was almost glowing with sweetness and happiness and sugary fluff and things he thought he'd never understand, much less share with another person. Now, she was his and it felt good. He felt happier and more carefree than he could ever remember. He was a hardened man who had done things, unpleasant things, even horrible things, in the name of his country and in the name of protecting a freedom and way of life that he cherished. It hit him right there as she stood in front of him, smiling up at him with her innocence that everything he had done, was currently doing and would have to do in the future was for her! to protect her lifestyle, to protect her freedom, to protect those she held dear, to keep her free, healthy and thriving and above all safe. He inwardly thanked her for his epihany and for making him again realize why he did what he did for a living. He felt a weight off of his shoulders and almost wanted to skip along with her but decided that would cause Chuck to start skipping and then Sarah would probably skip along with them and then they'd probably start singing some Pirate song or some such and that was just...well it wouldn't be appropriate, so, he just let her swing his arm around and skip and chatter and be carefree.

"I'm getting hungry, should we have dinner now?" Chuck asked.

Sarah was still in twelve year old mode and wasn't too keen about stopping the rides to go and spend time eating. She wanted to to keep riding. "I'm not that hungry, I'd rather go on more rides. Can we just grab a hamburger and fries or something like that? and then go on the Matterhorn again, and then Thunder Mountain?"

"Sure, that works for me. I'm not too hungry either. How about you Sis, what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Well, I actually made reservations at The Blue Bayou for nine o'clock. I didn't realize you were coming along when I made them so, if it's okay we'll go eat and meet up with you later. Will that work?"

"Yeah, Let's meet at midnight and go on Space Mountain together. We'll see you then. Chuck turned to Sarah as she rattled off the rides she wanted to go on.

"I want to go on the spinning Tea Cup ride, oh and then let's go on Mr. Toad's Wild Ride. You do want to go on that one don't you? I mean it's kind of lame but..."

"Oh hell to the yes I want to go on it. That ride is so sick. Come on, let's go now."

Casey and Ellie watched them run off. Casey was inwardly warmed to see that Sarah was relaxing and enjoying herself as well. He'd be hearing about this trip for weeks from her. She too got into an occasional funk of depression over her job and had confided in Casey several times, trusting him enough to open herself up emotionally to him. He always tried to calm her and bring her back to the reason they did what they did and now he had been uplifted by Ellie he'd be able to help keep Sarah focused as well. After all, Ellie and Chuck were worth it to the both of them.

"She is so cute isn't she? I love how she's enjoying this. It's almost like she and Chuck are kids again," Ellie sighed.

"They really are just kids as they're both so young but you're right, they do both seem to be riding the kiddie train pretty hard. I just hope we can get them both home tonight without them throwing up in the car. And, if Chuck is too tired to walk, I am not carrying him, you'll just have to get a double-wide stroller so we can push them," he joked.

Ellie giggled at the thought of John carrying Chuck piggy back style like a child. "Well we've got a few hours away from the kids now so let's go and enjoy ourselves. I know a nice, quiet, romantic place that I want to show you. Come on Daddy..."

It did something to his gut when she called him Daddy and he slung his arm around her as they walked off. He leaned down and rumbled low in her ear "so now I'm Daddy eh?"

"Emmhmm..definitely " she purred as she strolled along with him. After a short walk, Ellie turned a corner and the crowds seemed to disappear as they found themselves in a secluded garden that was tucked into the side of Sleeping Beauty's Castle. They were standing on a small footbridge with a bench and a wishing well in the center overlooking a waterfall flowing into a duck pond. "John, do you have a coin? I left my purse in the locker and I'd like to make a wish at the wishing well."

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a dime and handed it to her and just for the hell of it took out another for himself. They both quickly tossed their coins into the well and then sat down on the bench and watched the ducks and swans swimming below them. "Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to be kissed by Prince Charming on this bridge and now that I've found him, I'd like that kiss."

John smiled and turned to face her and took her in his arms. He framed her jaw with his large hand as he gently tilted it up and brushed his lips against hers. She was so responsive he deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore the hot depths of her mouth. She made a little mewling noise as he let his tongue glide and swirl with hers. He had one hand cradling the back of her neck while his other hand wandered to the front of her t-shirt and was tickling her neck and the top of her breasts as he slowly and deeply continued to kiss her. Oblivious to everything else, the lovers enjoyed each other in the sublime setting.

"Oh my we're sorry to have disturbed you."

John and Ellie looked up, slightly dazed at a group of elderly women who stood at the base of the bridge watching them. Ellie blushed and cheerfully replied "No problem, we were just enjoying watching the swans and ducks."

"Oh my, Dear, it looked like you were enjoying a lot more than swans and ducks. Let me guess, honeymooners?"

"No, not honeymooners, at least no yet." John answered. _Shit_, why did he say that? where did that come from! John immediately thought it sounded presumptuous. At the time, it just seemed like the normal thing to say. At least that's what he told himself.

Ellie sensed his temporary discomfort and understood his slip must have made him nervous and ran her hand up his back. "John! how did you know my wish? I didn't tell you what it was when I tossed the coin in," she purred. "You know what they say about someone guessing somebody else's wish... it is bound to come true." She got a broad smile from him that warmed her heart.

Ever respectful of his elders, John stood and motioned for the women to sit on the bench. He and Ellie walked over and leaned against the railing over looking the water. "Here, have a seat ladies," he offered.

"Oh no, Dear, we're off to the carousel, we don't have time. You two just stay and enjoy yourselves while you have some privacy." They walked off and the eldest lady addressed Ellie as she passed. "What a sweet young man you have Dear."

Ellie smiled at the women and kissed John on his cheek. "Yes, he's my Prince Charming" she proudly stated.

Normally, this type of sugary crap would have made him ill, but for some reason, he beamed at the compliment. They were in the magic kingdom after all and it honestly was the happiest place on earth so what was the harm if he was her Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Ellie sat on the bench for a few more minutes before getting up to go have their dinner. They dined inside the Pirates Of The Caribbean at The Blue Bayou and enjoyed the Disneyesque feel of being outside at a Southern Plantation on a balmy evening enjoying a Cajun dinner.

John put his napkin down and sat back in his chair and placed his arm around Ellie as they watched the Pirate boats launch below them and float off. "This has really been fun Ellie. I admit, if you would have told me where we were going, I _may_ have protested but I'm really glad we went. And don't you dare tell Chuck or Sarah, but I'm glad we dragged them along too."

Ellie was unusually quiet which wasn't the reaction he'd expected. It even looked like her eyes were watering a bit. "What's wrong Baby?" he asked, genuinely concerned about her.

She smiled sweetly and took a deep breath. "I am so happy John. I love being with you and I just realized that my life is perfect. You really are my Prince Charming just like the song says. "Some day my Prince will come" and you've come, you're here! It really is like a fairy tale sorry to be so corny" she sniffled "I just..."

John cut her off as he wrapped his arm tighter around her and tilted her head and gave her a bruising kiss. Since they were in a restaurant in Disneyland, there wasn't much else they could do at that moment, but they'd have plenty of time later.

After dinner, they strolled along on their way to meet Chuck and Sarah. Once they joined up, they got in line for Space Mountain. As they waited, rock music piped in and David Bowie's "Space Oddity" song was playing. Ellie was swaying in John's arms and happily singing along and changed the words from _Major Tom_ to _Major John _as she sang_._

_"Ground Control to Major John, commencing countdown engines on. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on..."_

Not believing what she was hearing, Sarah whipped her head around and John could see she was alarmed at the possibility of Ellie knowing John's true identity. She questioned John with her eyes and he answered her without speaking. He just kept his arms draped around her and let her dance and sing but mouthed "it's okay, it's okay" to Sarah as Ellie, oblivious to what was transpiring continued to sway and sing in John's arms.

Sarah briefly studied Ellie's face and relaxed once she realized it was just a weird coincidence and nothing was wrong. She also noted Casey's relief when the song was over and a Duran Duran song began playing.

The ride was wild and it even made Casey yell. It was so fast and the turns were so tight that the centrifugal force caused Ellie to keep falling into John. She was full on screaming as were Sarah and Chuck. When they got off, she felt just a tad woozy. Her steps faltered and she was about to take a tumble but felt John's strong arm wrap protectively around her waist. "Come on Ell, let's sit down and rest a bit." He found a bench and sat her down and noticed a vendor across from them. He bought a 7-up and quickly sat back down beside her. "Here drink this Babe. It'll settle your stomach."

"Thanks John" she sighed as she sipped the cold drink. "Where are Chuck and Sarah?"

"They got a bit ahead of us. Don't worry, I'll call Chuck on his cell and we'll hook back up with them. Let's just sit a few more minutes okay?"

"Oh no, what if I'm the one who throws up on the way home in the car," she sighed.

"Then Daddy will take care of you Baby," he purred.

She laid down on the bench and put her head in John's lap as he called Chuck on his cell.

"Sarah and Chuck are saving us a place in line on the psycho singing doll ride."

"The what ride?" she questioned.

"You know, the ride with the little dolls that sing that psycho song that makes you want to shoot someone when you get off the ride."

Ellie laughed so hard she burped. "Oh my, excuse me John! I've just never heard anyone describe "It's A Small World" quite like that before." she kept giggling and burping until she felt fine.

"Well if you're up to it now, let's go experience a little bit of hell on that ride," he grinned as he helped her up. They found Chuck and Sarah just in time and were on the ride in just a few minutes. Once seated, Ellie swung her legs up under her and curled into John's side as he held her close.

"So are you feeling better Ellie?" Sarah leaned forward and asked as Casey gently pushed Sarah back into her seat away from Ellie.

"Yes, I just got a bit woozy on Space Mountain. John bought me a 7-up and I'm good to go. Thanks Sarah."

Sarah sat back in her seat behind Ellie and noted that even if he didn't realize it, Casey was in protective mode and wouldn't let anyone get too close to Ellie or touch her. He relaxed as the ride got underway. In no time, the insidious "Small World" song had worked it's way deep into everyone's brain and they were singing and muttering the song in a trance like state. Chuck gleefully leaned forward and made sure that Casey heard every word of the song as he made sure to sing it over and over and over in Casey's ear. Normally by this point, Casey would have tossed Chuck into the water but his Ellie was not to be disturbed so he suffered through Chuck's aria all the while thinking of they ways he could injure him after the ride.

Sarah leaned into Chuck and whispered "They should use this song at Guantanamo for interrogations."

"Yeah, no kidding."

By the time the ride was over, they were all laughing as they sang the "La, La, La, La, La"part over and over.

"Okay, Okay, I give up. Stop with the La, La La'ing before I have to hurt someone" Sarah yelled. In response, Ellie, Chuck and surprisingly Casey all sang it louder for another round. They heard the announcement over the public address system that the park was closing and sighed as their time in the mouse house came to an end. They dragged their tired bodies back to the locker and collected their belongings. As they left, Sarah reviewed the pictures she'd snapped on her camera throughout the day. There was one of Chuck hugging the Mickey Mouse character, there was one of she and Chuck standing in front of the carousel and another of Ellie and Casey standing on the drawbridge to Sleeping Beauty's Castle. It was a beautiful picture she noted. But her favorite was the one of everyone walking away from her with their wet backsides on display after they'd gotten off of Splash Mountain. She giggled as nobody had even realized she'd even taken it.

By the time they boarded the shuttle and got back in the car they were all quiet. Casey kept the top up and the music volume low and noted by the time he pulled onto the 405, his two "kids" in the backseat had dozed off with Sarah's head resting on Chucks shoulder and his girlfriend had leaned over with her head in his lap and was drooling on his pants as she slept. He just let his Sleeping Beauty rest as he ran his hand through her silky hair and drove team Bartowski home safely.

-Fin-


End file.
